A Night to Remember
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: A story for my BFF, FreddysNightmare. Here's a birthday present for ya!


**YOOOOOOOOOOOO PEOPLE! What tis up? 8D**

**Yes, I'm weird. DEAL WITH IT! I AM NOT GETTING NORMAL!**

**Mackenzie: Oh god, I wish...**

**Me: WHO ASKED YOU! XP Sorry, I'm stuck in my moms school, and the freaking place won't let FF or youtube go on here! DX So I'm stuck listening to music that I put on Windows Media Player AND IT'S GETTING ME A HEADACHE! DX SO! I decided to start writing this! I've been planning on writing it since the thought came to me in the middle of the freaking night about a week ago!**

**I do NOT own Cameron! She belongs to FreddysNightmare1984. This is a late birthday gift for her, since I am WAY to lazy to do that video...-_-**

**I also do not own GMD, it belongs to Disney. BTW does anyone know if there is going to be a sequel to this movie? I am getting impatient! XD**

**I only own Mackenzie, and the twins. NOW READ! 8D**

…

London, England. Possibly the most wonderful city in the world. Quiet, peaceful, and is home to two famous sleuths.

One human. One mouse.

The human, as everyone knows, is hailed the greatest detective in all mankind, and has the unforgetfull name of Sherlock Holmes.

The mouse, as hardly anyone knows, is hailed the greatest mouse sleuth in all of England, and is the smartest mouse in England as well. His name? Basil of Baker Street.

Basil was a quiet fellow, a smart mouse, but a social outcast. He has a partner named Dr. David Q. Dawson, who was a surgeon on Military Duty in Afghanistan. Now, there's one person that many of you don't know. She can be a fighter, but she can be kind. She can be impatient, but she tries not to.

Mackenzie is really bright, but she can be very timid, especially a little dangerous to be around (when she gets mad).

Now where was I? Oh yes! Back to the point…

Anyways, it was a quiet day on Baker Street. The sun was shining, and it was quiet. Basil was playing his violin, boredly. Dawson was reading the paper. Mackenzie was…well…she wasn't there. There was a sudden BLAM. The door busted open.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed three child voices. They then hit the wall. They busted out laughing. "That was soo cool!" one of them shouted.

"Heck yeah!" shouted the other.

Mackenzie was taking in deep breaths from laughing, "Let's go again!" she said. Basil jumped as he heard the crash. But he had gotten used to Mackenzie's random outbursts and noises, and troublemaking games, but that didn't stop him from being worried.

Dawson jumped as well, "Good heavens!" He said, "Are you three alright?" The boy, a brown furred boy with brown eyes, and wearing a green shirt with white pants, named Derik, grinned, "Yeah, we're cool!"

His sister, a mouse with brown fur as well, looked like her brother, except she had blue eyes and was wearing a green skirt with a white shirt, named Christy, snickered, "Yeah dude! We're cool!"

Mackenzie smiled, "Yeah Uncle B, Dawson, we're fine" The twins nodded in agreement. Basil sighed, "What in heavens name were you _doing?" _"Trying out this new thing Derik made!" Christy smiled. She picked up the invention.

It had a board and four wheels on the bottom of it. The board was hooked onto the wheels, which made it look like todays skateboard.

"LIKE IT?" Derik grinned. Basil just sighed, "WHY do you do the most-"he was interrupted by someone coming in. A mouse with tanish fur and purple eyes came in. She was wearing a pink dress and had a bright purple bow behind her right ear. Cameron panted, "Are...they...ok?" she said, taking deep breaths from running. "Yes, I say they are" Dawson smiled at the lady, "Cameron, would you like to sit down?"

"N-no, thank you Mr. Dawson" panted Cam. Christy got up, wobbly. Kenzie smiled, "That was still cool!" she said. Derik smiled weakly. Cameron smiled, "Well, its good to know you didn't hurt yourself." Derik grinned.

Christy snickered, looking at Basil and Cameron, "You know…. There's a dance tonight at 7:34!" Mackenzie blinked, confused at her friends actions. "SO! You guys should totally go! Together!" Christy smirked.

Cam blinked, "What? Oh, no I can't. Basil's probably got important stuff to do any-" "GREAT!" Derik smiled, "7:25 it is then!"

Basil glared at Derik, "Derik! You can't just-!" "Look Uncle Basil, you need to get out more often!" Mackenzie smiled, "So, just hanging out with Cameron for an hour isn't so bad! Come on, Uncle B!"

"I say NO" Basil said, "I might have to go somewhere-" "PLEAAAAAAAAASEEE?" begged the twins and Kenzie. Cam smiled weakly, "Well…..Basil?" Basil looked like he was going to keep denying, but he sighed and said, "Alright! Fine! We'll go! Me and Cameron!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the twins and Kenzie said. The busted out the door and ran off in victory, still whooping.

Dawson chuckled, "Well, they seem happy about it! I'm sure it will be fun, Basil" Basil sighed, "That's what you say, Doctor" Cameron giggled, "Well, Mackenzie sure seems happy about it" Basil nodded, "She usually is, that girl"

"Well, that's just how she is" smiled Cameron. "She mostly is a handful" Basil continued.

"Well…..she'll grow out of it" Cam chuckled.

…

"_OK! _Got everything!" Mackenzie asked her uncle that night at 7:20. In 5 minutes, Basil and Cameron would catch a cab and head off to the dance. "Yes, Mackenzie. I have everything" Basil said.

"You sure? Bow-tie? Jacket?" Mackenzie said, looking at a list she wrote. She then said many things on the list, before Basil face palmed and said, "_MACKENZIE! I'm going to a dance! NOT going to the States!" _

Kenzie smiled. Christy poked her head in the door, "He ready?" she asked. "Yeah" Kenzie smiled. Derik came in, "Cam's here!" he said. Kenzie snickered, "Here comes your girl-I mean your dance partner" she said to her Uncle. Basil rolled his eyes at his niece. Cameron came in with Derik.

Cameron was wearing an Azure colored dress, and had a bright pink ribbon in her hair. She was wearing black shoes, and had a bracelet on her right arm. Derik just widened his eyes, "DANNNGGG…" Christy smacked her brother, "Shut it!" she snapped. Derik glared at his twin.

Basil seemed in a trance at first, but shook his head to get out of it, "Yes! Well, shall we get going?" he asked Cameron. Cam smiled, "Sure! - I mean, yes, we shall" she said. The twins and Kenzie grinned. Basil nodded, looked at Mackenzie and the twins and said, "Do _not _destroy the house while I'm out!"

"What? Why would I! I live here….for four months" Mackenzie grinned. Basil glared at her, "You know what I mean!" Kenzie smiled calmly, "OK, Uncle Basil. I was just kidding!" Basil just nodded and said, "Alright…we'll be back in an hour" The twins and Mackenzie nodded.

…

A carriage was a few feet away from Basil and Cameron when they exited the house. They managed to run down to it in time while the human who was going to get on, locked his door. Basil and Cameron climbed onto the wheel carefully, but quickly. Basil got onto the platform and pulled Cameron up, "Careful now!" he said. Cameron smiled as she climbed onto the platform in time. The human got on and the carriage then started going.

Cam smiled, looking at the scenes they passed, "This is nice..." she said. Basil nodded, "Yes. It is" Cameron continued smiling. Finally, a few minutes later, the carriage stopped. The human got off and knocked on a door that was on the left side of the carriage. Basil and Cameron hopped off.

They then walked down the street, and finally saw a couple of mice walking into a huge garden, which turned out to be the Queen of England's (the human Queen) royal garden.

There was a table beside the entrance, in which you had to sign in. Basil went over to the table and wrote both his and Cam's names on it, and the two entered. Cameron widened her eyes at the sight. The garden was lit up. There were flowers (mostly roses) surrounding the dance floor, which was the back porch. The rest of the backyard was pitch black. The only noise was the sound of instruments in the far right corner of the porch. The dancing wasn't starting yet, because the mice were talking and getting to know each other.

Cam smiled, "Wow! This is so cool!" Basil smiled, "Quite peaceful, actually..." Cam nodded in agreement. Suddenly, finally, the band got out a sheet of paper and began playing the notes copied onto the papers.

The other mice then went and got their partners and began dancing with them. Cam smiled weakly, looked at Basil and held out her hand. Basil looked hesitant, but took it. Cameron smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. Basil put his hands on her waist and they began dancing.

Basil looked around nervously and said, "First time I've ever tried dancing…" Cam smiled, "Its old for me…I took a dance class when I was little" Basil smiled and said, "So...you know a lot about dancing?"

Cam nodded, her eyes sparkling. Basil swallowed, "And...Er…what about Gwen? Does she know?" "Nah...Gwen's not really into that stuff" Cameron smiled. Basil nodded. They continued dancing for a moment before Cam said, "Basil…you look nervous". Basil blinked and said, "Oh…well, this is kind of the first time I've ever been really close to a woman before…" Cameron nodded weakly and said, "Well….one day you'll get used to it"

Basil nodded. He looked at her, and couldn't help but look in her eyes. To him, they were a strange color, but inside him, he thought they were the prettiest things he had ever seen in his life. Cameron giggled, "What?" "Oh! Nothing…just…nothing" Basil said, looking away, completely embarrassed.

Cameron nodded, but smiled. They continued dancing. But, Basil couldn't stay on track. His mind was fogged up. He couldn't stop thinking about her eyes. They were so pretty...

"Basil? Are you ok?" Cameron asked. Basil jumped, completely surprised. He blinked a few times, "Er...sorry. Faded out a second there..." Cameron nodded. Basil sighed. Finally, the two looked each other in the face. Cameron's ears folded back nervously. Basil swallowed, "Er…"

The two looked at each other, and then leaned in slowly. Basil, in his life, never felt like this. He had a weird feeling towards Cameron, and was wondering if Cam was feeling the same way, but he doubted it.

The two were close to each other, when as loud BLAM came from one of the instruments. They had played a note to loud. Basil and Cameron jumped in surprise and forgot what they were doing. "Eh, heh…sorry folks!" said the musician. Cameron sighed. Basil just smiled, "Well…awkward time, right?" secreltly, he wanted to smack the musician in the head for messing up that note and moment.

…

"Well...that was fun. Don't you think?" Cameron asked Basil as they rode a cab. Basil nodded weakly. They were just coming back from the dance. It was a starry night, and the moon was full. Cam smiled as she looked around at the scenery, "Much more prettier than when we got to the dance..."

Basil nodded. Finally, they stopped in front of Cameron's house.

Cam smiled as she jumped off. Basil jumped off after her. Cam turned to look at him and smiled, "Well…thanks for tonight, Basil." she said. Basil smiled, "Well…it's no problem. Christy's the one who suggested it" Cam smiled, "Still….well, I'll see you later, ok?" she asked. Basil nodded, "Yes, I'll see you" Cam looked hesitant, but she put her hands on Basil's shoulders and kissed him. Basil blinked in total surprise. He suddenly felt bliss build inside him as she kissed him. Finally, Cam let go and said, "That was for that incident…" she said. Basil nodded and smiled. Cam smiled, "Goodnight" and went into her house.

Basil just stood there, his face going a light pink as he could still feel that kiss on his lips. He finally got out of his daze, got onto the cab, which almost immediately took off.

…

"SO! How was it?" Derik smirked as Basil came in. Basil closed the door, and leaned against the door, in a daze. "B?" Christy said. Nothing. Mackenzie frowned, "Uncle Basil?"

Still nothing.

Derik snapped his fingers in Basil's face, "BASIL!" "WHA?" Basil jumped. Derik jumped as well at the sudden outburst. Basil shook his head, and said, "What? Oh...I'm fine...fine...sorry" Kenzie grinned, "I see SOMEONE was bitten by the love bug!" Christy snickered, "Oooooooohh, someone's crushing!"

Basil rolled his eyes at Christy, "Oh hush Christy, I'm not crushing on anyone" But secretly, he was. Kenzie smiled, "Whatever you say!" Her uncle smiled and rolled his eyes again.

Derik whispered to Mackenzie, "I figure you're gonna get an aunt soon..." Kenzie couldn't help but agree.

…

**HEY PEOPLE! It's…WOAH! The day after Monday now! Started writing this on Monday, and now its Tuesday! 8D**

**Mackenzie: She WOULD have finished it on Monday, but SOMEONE got distracted and was too busy doing other stuff!**

**Me: Plus our internet was down for the day, and I couldn't get online. DX**

**Derik: Lazy**

**Me: I AM NOT LAZY! XP SO! I hope all of you liked it! XD I couldn't find a good way to end this so I put what I put! XD WOW! This is like, the second longest thing I've written! The first one was my last chapter for my PATF fanfic **


End file.
